Robert Ventura/Games
Main= Robert "Bob" Poseidon Ventura was the CEO of Big Bob's Entertainment and the owner of Frederick's Pizza, Games and Shows Place. He would have played the role of the Phone Guy in Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered, and would've sended phone calls to Toby Fox at the start of each night until Night 5, which was his final message. Appearance Coming soon... Behivour Bob would have helped the player by providing information about the behaviors of the animatronics at the start of each night. Biography Robert Poseidon Ventura was born sometime during the 40's to the Ventura family. Not much is known about Bob's childhood, other that it is implied that Gordon Strongman used to be friends ever since that time. During his adultness, Bob used to work alongside Gordon at the Bridgeland's Amusement Park from 1975 to 1979. When the park closed down due to an accident on a defective rollercoaster that lead to Pel Weakheart's death, Bob and Gordon decided to experimentally scan the deceased child's brain and import the results into a chip. The result was the "Human Feelings Simulation Program", a program that gave the ability to reason and think to non living things. After the program was created, the two men used the three abandoned animatronics from the closed amusement park and installed them the HFS Program. However, as the endoskeletons weren't capable of handling the program, the robots started to remove themselves from the ground and roam around the place. In order to avoid any injure, the two men had to remove the chip from the animatronics systems and scrap them. However, this event inspired Bob and Gordon decided to create new animatronic endoskeletons capable of handling the program, in order to use them for an entertainment chain of their own and make profit of it. This location was the Strongman's Arcade, and it featured Compressed-Lock costumes designed by Bob using the newly builted endoskeletons. However, after Bob found out about Gordon's theft of Fazbear Entertainment's Animatronic Projects, he accused him to the law enforcement, ending up with his friend's imprisonment. Bob then became the only owner of the Strongman's Arcade, and so replaced the Compressed-Lock costume characters with an animatronic of his own with the protective part of the program, Charle the Strongman. However, his authority did not last for long. His old friend Gordon broke out of prision and used the Origin Strongman costume to kill a costumer at the arcade, causing it to close down. Trivia *In the gameplay showcase of Stuffed: The Real Begin made by Fedriz (FSMFedetronic at the time), an outdated Night 1 Phone Call from Bob can be heard during the night shift. **This may mean that Bob was suppossed to be the Phone Guy of the mod, but since Fedriz could not replace the phone calls due to limitations, the idea was most likely scrapped. |-|Gallery= Miscellanous Robert bob poseidon ventura by fedetronic-d93fafk.png|An outdated model of Bob with a modified TF2 medic suit. |-|Audio= The Night 1 phone call that was heard in the gameplay showcase of Stuffed: The Real Begin. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Phone Guys Category:Stuffed: The Real Beginning Remastered Category:Gordon Arc